Biding Time in Eternity
by lifesbrokenmarionette
Summary: When one makes a mistake, how far should they go to correct it? When do you give up? Give in? Harry Potter, now Amar LeFey, is seventeen. Eternally, through no fault of his own. With the world he protected against him, how was he supposed to live? In prison? Hidden alone? They tried to keep him locked up, but they failed. It is 1,012 years later and this is the first time he tells.
1. Baseball Beginnings

**AN: I've seen a few stories with Harry as the Master of Death crossed over with Twilight. I figured I'd just simply add another to the mix….**

**IMPORTANT: In this story, the timelines are a little….correction, a lot, mixed up. In order to give Harry, who in this story is named Amar, an immortal like quality and knowledgeable persona I figured that it would be best to add a few (approximately 1000+ years) to his age. In order to do this without a helluvalot of time travel/ Dimension travel I made the Harry Potter timeline to start around 980 A.D. with that being Amar's (Harry's) year of birth. Differences will be gone over in the story. It may change in the story, but you as a reader will be made aware.**

**ENJOY! ~ON WITH THE STORY~**

**Chapter One**

Bella had been invited to watch the Cullens play baseball in the onset of a thunderstorm. She'd been chosen as a lookout for outs.

Everything had been going splendidly until Alice froze, eyes glazing over.

Upon seeing this, the game was immediately put on hold as the group gathered around her. About thirty seconds later, she came around and Edward was immediately tense.

"We've been heard by a quartet of nomads. They're coming this way." she said.

"Can we get Bella out?" Edward asked, concerned. Alice shook her head.

"Too late." she said, and turned to the eastern side of the clearing. The Cullens huddled around Bella, hoping to disguise her very human scent as a few twigs snapped and four figures emerged from the forest.

The four came up to the Cullens, the front-most figure, a large dark-skinned male with dreads, tossing the ball back to the Carlisle.

"My name is Laurent. With me are Victoria and her mate James and behind them is Amar. We heard you playing and wondered if we could join?" Laurent queried.

Carlisle raised a brow but nodded. "My name is Carlisle. With me are my mate Esme, my sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper and their mates Bella, Rosalie, and Alice. Edward was just leaving with Bella so there is room." He added. Laurent nodded and the quartet turned to go back out into the field when a soft wind blew and softly fluttered Bella's hair.

The nomads froze and quickly turned around to the Cullens. The Cullens had formed a line in front of Bella.

"I didn't know you brought a snack." James said. He took a step forward only for Amar to say,

"Stop, James, lest you start a fight you won't win." He warned. Before anyone could move, Amar had moved behind Bella, wrapping his arms around her loosely. Edward jumped and growled moving to tear Amar off only to find him with his eyes closed in concentration.

Though it made no sense to the Cullens, it apparently did to the quartet as James groaned.

"Amar, you always ruin my fun. I haven't had a good tracking hunt in ages." He whined.

Bella could feel Amar chuckle. "James, if you could ever think with your brain I wouldn't have to ruin anything. Now hush, I'm concentrating." A couple of tense moments passed before Amar let go of Bella.

"James?" Amar questioned.

"Nothing." James responded.

"That should do it then." Amar said as he opened his eyes. The Cullens had been about to rip Amar to pieces when they saw his eyes and paused. His eyes weren't red—but nor were they gold. They were a bright emerald green.

Sensing the stares, he ran back to his group before commenting. "I'm not a vampire, no. But I'm not human either." He said.

"What did you do to Bella?" Edward scowled, checking over her. Amar shrugged.

"In as few words as possible, I didn't do anything _to_ her. However, I did do something _for_ her. I disguised her scent completely. James, though a tracker, is not interested in Bella." Amar said.

"He seemed pretty interested in her just a second ago." Edward growled. Amar raised a brow.

"Calm yourself, young one." Amar scolded. "James is a Tracker. He hunts for the hunt with no distinction about anything other than prey. He smelled Bella and the fact that she is your mate was all but erased from his mind. His first instinct was to hunt. She was no longer Bella, mate of Edward; she was simply prey. When I wrapped her in my arms, I disguised her scent with mine until I could disguise her scent completely. This stopped James's instant reaction to attack as he knows damn well that smells like me is most certainly NOT prey."

James, Victoria, and Laurent all nodded very quickly.

"Then how can we still smell her?" Carlisle asked.

"Her scent is only nonexistent to James. Everyone else can still smell her." Amar said.

"But we are not stupid enough to go after a Claim." Victoria said. Laurent nodded.

"You can take her home if you want. Or she can stay. I don't care anymore." James said.

"He's telling the truth." Jasper said. Amar smiled widely.

"Jasper sees it. Why don't you listen to him? Anyway," Amar said, brushing the precarious situation aside, "can we play ball now?"

As if breaking a spell, the Cullens relaxed and Edward took Bella to his car and drove her home. True to their word, none of the quartet followed. Carlisle tossed the ball to Alice to pitch and Esme took Bella's place. Carlisle paused for a second, looking to Amar.

"Are you strong enough to play?" he asked. Amar smirked. The nomads groaned and pinched the bridges of their noses. "What? Its and honest question." Laurent shook his head.

"It is, but it is over asked. Amar is far stronger than any of us together or individually. Why do you think that James doesn't attack anything with his scent on it?" Laurent said.

Amar nodded. "It's true. James knows I'd light him up or blow him up if he ever thought to. I've done it often enough to become the one thing his instincts to track avoid."

"Like the plague." James said.

"Yes. While I may look fragile," and he did, small, slim stature and lithe form, "I'm far from it. So, baseball?" he asked as Jasper handed him the bat. Carlisle shrugged and got into position. Alice wound up and threw the pitch.

'**CRACK**'

The ball flew high up into the air, soaring overtop the trees. No one could have caught that, vampire or no. James whistled.

"It's outta here." He said. The Cullens stared at a sheepish Amar. He scratched the back of his head.

"Uh…oops?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Well, it is most certainly gone—"

"—I can get it back." Amar interrupted. Carlisle raised a brow.

"Oh?"

"Ya, just a moment." He raised his hand in the air, palm forward, and the Cullens felt a chill run down their spines as Amar tilted his head, staring into the trees. A moment later the baseball smacked into Amar's palm.

"There." He said.

"How far?" Laurent asked.

"About four hundred yards."

"Not your best, but close." Victoria said. James hummed in agreement. Rosalie blinked.

"Not his best, but close? What in the hell are you?!" she questioned. Amar looked at her in shock.

"My word, you are quite rude aren't you?" he asked. She growled and rushed him, tackling him to the ground. She was chocking him before she froze as the green bled out of his eyes, black taking its place. Amar's hands came up and pushed her off, sending her flying across the clearing. He stood and made to race after her when he was suddenly surrounded by the other three nomads. They were all trying to get his attention and they almost succeeded—had it not been for Rosalie getting up and rushing him again.

The nomads quickly stepped back as the two began to fight. Carlisle looked at them in shock. "Why aren't you trying to stop him?"

"And risk getting torn up ourselves? Hell no. Not for her. I value my life too much. Besides, he's going easy on her." James said. All eyes were on the fight as Rosalie was thrown again, landing hard before standing up and rushing him once more. One of her arms was hanging limply, bones shattered.

"Easy?! He's going to kill her!" Emmett said. Laurent shook his head.

"No, the offense was not enough to warrant death. He is only after her submission. When she gives up, he'll stop. Not until then." Laurent said. Just then, Amar pinned both of Rosalie's arms behind her back, ignoring her scream of both pain and frustration. He held her there, unmoving, as she struggled and kicked and tried throw him off. His voice was a clear whisper.

"Submit." He said. Still, Rosalie struggled. He tightened his grip. Rosalie cried out and her arms dislocated.

"Submit." He said again, more forcefully. Rosalie struggle a bit more before going limp, chest heaving though she did not truly need air. A mere breathy response came from her.

"I give. I submit." She said, head hanging. One second…two…three. Amar let her go, Rosalie falling to the ground as the green returned to his eyes and he blinked, seeming to come around. He looked around before he looked down. A sharp intake of breath before he sunk to his knees and began to check Rosalie over. Assessing the complacent vampire, he cursed.

"Son of a bitch. A shattered left arm, two dislocated shoulders, and three broken ribs. Damnit, James!" Amar called him over. James raced over. He knelt beside of the fallen vampire and held her down as Amar went to work. She cried out and whimpered as he popped her shoulders back in place and set her ribs. He sat back when he came to the shattered arm though. By then, the Cullens had rushed over. Carlisle knelt beside of Rosalie, gently grabbing her arm. She whimpered lightly.

"It will have to heal on its own. It's completely shattered." Carlisle concluded. Amar cursed again and ran a hand through his hair. A tense silence filled the clearing before Laurent spoke up.

"You could just give her a couple of drops of your blood, Amar." He said.

"Rosalie has never had any other blood but animal." Carlisle said. "I don't know how she would react to—whatever you are." He said. He didn't expect Amar to disagree though.

"I'm not human. I concede that I'm not animal, but I'm most certainly not human. Can you carry her back to your house without jostling that arm too much? I need a flat surface to work on and this ground is far from comfortable. We'll follow you." Amar said as Emmett gathered Rosalie in his arms. Quickly, they all raced back to the Cullen's home, Esme opening the front door to let them all in. Emmett laid her on the couch as Edward came in from the kitchen. Seeing her, he raced over.

"What happened?" he asked, seeing her pain.

"We'll explain later." Amar said, waving him off as he raced into the kitchen to grab a knife. He returned to the group and sat on the arm of the couch. "I need someone to hold her mouth open and another two to hold her down. This is going to hurt." Amar said. Emmett held open her jaws as Carlisle and Esme sat on her torso and legs. Amar took a deep breath as he pricked his finger, the blood welling up. He held it over her mouth and let three drops fall in before sticking his finger in his mouth.

"Let go of her mouth." Amar told Emmett. He did and Rosalie reflexively swallowed.

Then she began to scream. Earsplitting screams tore inhumanly from her throat.

"What's happening?!" Emmett shouted over her. Amar watched her arm carefully as a minute passed with only Rosalie's screaming and writhing. Though he could not see through it, he knew when the boned had fully healed as Rosalie stopped screaming and took several heaving breaths before going limp.

"It's done." Amar said as he returned the knife to the kitchen with a wave of his hand.

"What the fuck was that?" Edward said. Amar jumped as he became aware of his audience once more before he answered him.

"He arm bones just regrew." He said simply. "That would hurt anyone. Vampire or no."

Carlisle inspected the arm in question. "It's true. Her arm is completely healed."

"How the hell did it get like that in the first place?" Edward asked. The Cullens and nomads looked at him in surprise before Jasper summed it up.

"We were playing ball when Amar hit it out of the clearing. Words were passed and Rosalie insulted Amar. Amar called her on it and she rushed him. Then-well then, they fought and Rosalie submitted and lost. This is the result. You missed the two dislocated shoulders and cracked ribs. By the way…" Jasper trailed off, training his eyes on Amar. "What in the hell was that? It was like you weren't even there."

Amar sighed before standing. He walked over to the glass walls and stared out of them. His childish demeanor was gone. Instead, he looked old and worn. It was a moment before he turned around and regarded them with tired eyes.

"It a very long story and not one I tell very often, if at all. It's not a happy one, far from it, but I suppose I owe you some of it. You can stand off of Rosalie; she'll be fine in a minute or two." Amar said. Carlisle and Esme stood and Emmett helped Rosalie sit up, letting her lean on him as he sat down. Jasper sat next to him and Alice sat on his lap. Carlisle and Esme sat on the loveseat and Edward sat on the ottoman. Amar waved his hand and a quartet of cushioned chairs appeared in a row and the nomads sat down, Amar joining them. He took a deep couple of breaths before beginning with a shocking sentence to all, even the nomads.

"My name is Amar LeFey and I am 1,012 years old."

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Betrayals That Started It All

**AN: Wow…just wow. The story is not even up for 24 hrs. and I already have three favs and four follows. I'm impressed. On top of that, I hadn't even been a member of this site for 24 hrs. I don't know what to say…..*sniffle*. **** Okay, enough of that. In order to make myself feel accomplished about something, I'm going to post another chapter to ****Biding Time in Eternity****.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this in the first chapter….so here it is. **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT SERIES. (I just play around with scenarios….)****

**On with the story!**

**ENJOY!**

** Last time: **

"_It a very long story and not one I tell very often, if at all. It's not a happy one, far from it, but I suppose I owe you some of it. You can stand off of Rosalie; she'll be fine in a minute or two." Amar said. Carlisle and Esme stood and Emmett helped Rosalie sit up, letting her lean on him as he sat down. Jasper sat next to him and Alice sat on his lap. Carlisle and Esme sat on the loveseat and Edward sat on the ottoman. Amar waved his hand and a quartet of cushioned chairs appeared in a row and the nomads sat down, Amar joining them. He took a deep couple of breaths before beginning with a shocking sentence to all, even the nomads._

"_My name is Amar LeFey and I am 1,012 years old."_

**Chapter 2**

"You never told us this, Amar." Laurent said. Amar shook his head.

"I only told you I was old. You never asked how old. As I said, I don't tell this story often, if ever, if I can avoid it. But I suppose time heals all wounds, or at least scabs them over." He added quietly.

"Can you start at the beginning?" Carlisle asked.

"If you don't have anything important to do for a while?" Amar said with question.

"It's supposed to be sunny for the next two days." Alice said. Amar nodded.

"Then I suppose that the beginning is the best." He sighed. "As I said, I'm 1,012 years old, and even though I look human—I'm not. Far from it, in fact. What I am is very hard to explain in simple terms. What I can do is even harder. You see, I'm the product of a one-time occurrence of a whole set of coincidences that only occurred by chance. I'm the only one of my kind…and the only one that will ever be. My life wasn't—isn't easy, so there are no bunnies and roses. My life was—sorry, I should probably just say is—something that is better known to nightmares and horror stories you tell children so they're never naughty. Just—try not to interrupt with a bunch of questions or I don't think that I could finish it all." Amar said seriously.

They all nodded solemnly. Amar looked out the window as the rain started to lightly fall. Then, with a heavy air, he began his tale.

"Something you must understand before I can even begin is that your kind, vampires I mean, aren't the only thing of creature kind that exists—"

"—Like the Quileute Wolves." Emmett interrupted. Amar shot him a look. Emmett managed to look sheepish. "Sorry."

"Yes, Emmett, like the shape shifters. However, there are even more than that, far more. Carlisle, you are the father of this Clan, right?" Amar questioned.

"Yes. I sired everyone but Alice and Jasper. Alice doesn't know hers and Jasper's is dead." Carlisle said. James raised a hand.

"Uh, about that…..Alice is my childe." All eyes turned to him. He scratched his head. "It was an involuntary change I assure you. I think Amar already explained my instincts. However, now is not the time. It's Amar's."

"Thank you, James. Anyway, Carlisle, when were you Sired?" Amar asked.

"I was sired during the Salem Witch Hunts." Carlisle said. Amar nodded.

"That's what I thought. This makes my explanations a little easier I suppose. Okay." He sighed. There was silence for a few moments. "This is a bit harder than I thought."

Laurent, James, and Victoria placed comforting hands on him. He gave them a small smile. He began again.

"In the year that I was born, there were two existing forces that drove humans. One was normal humans blossoming technology. Not like electricity, of course, but advanced irrigating and other kinds of things that we take for granted now. The other thing that drove humans however, was a force called Magic." He paused as Emmett looked ready to burst. He raised a brow.

"Do you mean like magician magic or like legit magic?" he asked.

"I mean the pointy hat, wand waving, broom flying kind of magic. The kind that levitates, burns, heals and kills. The people that were able to use this magic were called amongst themselves, Witches and Wizards. Amongst the normal human population though, we were treated as either gods or demons, depending on the place. I was born in 980 A.D in a place where magic-users were viewed as gods. Both of my parents were magical so I was believed by the locals in the village to be very powerful. And I was, but, in my opinion, I was only as powerful as I was because of a prophecy that had been cast before my birth. Yes, prophecies are real. Albeit most are self-fulfilling, but nevertheless, they do occur. In my time, closely monitored Seers, kept in line by the local governing wizard body, gave the prophecies that were cast. The one that pertained to me however, was the first one that had been given by a Prophetess that before had only been good at predicting the weather." Amar said sneeringly.

"Might I interrupt and ask what it said?" Esme asked. Amar nodded and in a monotone voice spoke.

"_The One with the Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the Seventh month Dies… And the Dark Lord will Mark him as his Equal, but he will have Power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must Die at the hands of the other for neither can Live while the other Survives…The One with the Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord will be Born as the Seventh month Dies…"_

"That's…blunt." Laurent said. Amar chuckled mirthlessly.

"Yes, and it ruled all of my life. Still does, in fact, if only in part." He added. "Anyhow, the Prophecy was given by the Seer in front of the local…uh, I guess you would call him a Headmaster now…. He oversaw the teaching of the European Witches and Wizards. The school that he governed was called Hogwarts. At least that is what it translated to. Ridiculous name in my opinion. His name was Albus Dumbledore and he was a decent man when he was young but after he defeated the previous Dark Lord Grindelwald, he did the typical thing and fell in love with his fame. When he heard the Prophecy, he saw the ending of his reign and decided that the best thing for him to do was to Obliviate—remove the memories—of the Seer and manipulate the Prophecy to his own ends. It would have worked too, if it weren't for the fact that one of the current Dark Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters heard the first half without him noticing. The man's name was Severus Snape. You can guess what he went and did." Amar said bitterly. They all nodded and wondered where Amar was going with it all. Amar sighed and looked out the window once more.

"When Severus heard the prophecy, my mother Lilly was still pregnant with me. It was just after I was born about three weeks later, on July 31st, that he went and told Voldemort. When Voldemort came to the conclusion that it was one of two families, mine, the Potters, or the Longbottoms, that Severus had the proverbial change of heart. You see," Amar said, standing and going to the window, "Severus was once in love with my mother and didn't want to see her killed. When Voldemort made to find us, he went to Albus and begged for help in protecting the Potters. At first, Albus was the jovial, eye twinkling Headmaster that never got angry. Until he found out what exactly made Voldemort target us. In punishment for Severus overhearing the prophecy, Albus made him become a spy. Then, spying was considered the dirtiest, most dangerous job and was given the punishment of death if discovered. Severus, seeking penance, became Albus Dumbledore's Spy for the Light."

"Did Albus keep his end of the bargain?" Jasper asked. Amar snorted.

"You forget that Albus still wanted to work the prophecy to his ends. Nevertheless, he kept his end of the bargain and offered to cast the Fidelus Charm—a charm that hides the location of anything from every form of scrying or locating from everyone except the Secret Keeper—over the Potters and the Longbottoms. He used the family friend of the Longbottoms' for theirs. My parents' best friend Sirius Black offered his services, but Albus convinced him and my parents that using him would be too obvious. So—foolishly—they used their other friend, a rat-like man named Peter Pettigrew, as their Secret Keeper. They acquiesced and the charm was cast."

"So they were safe?" Alice asked. Amar shook his head, staring at the falling rain.

"No. What no one save Albus and Pettigrew himself knew, was that Peter was a Death Eater. Albus needed us out of the way, so he subtly manipulated Peter into thinking that my parents and Sirius, along with the fourth man of their group, a werewolf named Remus Lupin, were using him and did not think him useful. In becoming the Secret Keeper, he saw the easiest way for revenge; betrayal. My parents were not hidden even two years before the rat ran to Voldemort." Amar's hands reflexively closed and opened as though he was strangling the man. He fell silent until James spoke.

"And then?" he coaxed.

Amar looked down at his hands before closing them into fists. He turned to them and they flinched at the pain and anguish in his gaze.

"And then, on the night of All Hallows Eve of the year 981, Dark Lord Voldemort and three of his followers set out to attack. The followers went to the Longbottoms and tortured the parents into insanity before being caught. Voldemort…Voldemort came alone to my house and killed both of my parents before turning his wand on me. He cast the Killing Curse at my one and three month old body. It hit…but I didn't die. No, I wouldn't join my parents that night. Instead, the curse, by some coincidental force of nature, rebound and hit Voldemort, banishing his Soul to wander and his body to ash. Because of Albus' actions, because of Severus and Peters' betrayals, because of some stupid self-fulfilling prophecy and a paranoid Dark Lord, I became an orphan before I was two years old."

One lone tear made its way down Amar's face as he took on a faraway look. No one said anything for several minutes as he came around. He wiped the tear and looked at it as though it were a foreign object.

"Huh," he said, his tone dead, "I thought I couldn't cry about that anymore." Then, before everyone in the Cullen house, more tears joined the lone one as Amar cried for the first time in many, many years over the childhood he could have had and never did.

**END CHAPTER 2**

**AN: So…chapter 2. I would like to point out to my readers that writing with Harry being born in 980 is a little more difficult (and fun) than I thought. I'm not changing it, but since history is boring to me and this is **_**fiction**_**, I'm going to make a bunch of things up in the magical side. The magical people being seen as gods or demons fall into my view of like really early European history and the Aztec and Mayan time period things. Gives it a decent view and makes explaining the Dursley's treatment of him a little easier. (At least for the time period.) I'm going to be updating as often as I can. However, I have a ton of already written or typed stories and poems that I'm going to be posting here. Be on the lookout for these. I'm going to try to have them up and in-progress in about a week so this one might fall short for a bit. **

**I hope you're enjoying reading this and if you could be ever so kind as to leave a review it would be much appreciated. **

**THX, lifesbrokenmarionette**


	3. To Be With Nomads

**AN: So this update is a couple of days late…sadly. However, it is because I was applying for college and moving. Fun…NOT! Anyway, here is this chapter. More to come.**

**Shout Out: Thanks to Elfin69 and Jamesk19 for your reviews. I hope it will be an amazing story and my goal is to pull a little on Rosalie's hidden heartstrings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Twilight Series or Harry Potter Saga. Plot though, that is mine….smirks.**

**ENJOY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Last Time:_

"_And then, on the night of All Hallows Eve of the year 981, Dark Lord Voldemort and three of his followers set out to attack. The followers went to the Longbottoms and tortured the parents into insanity before being caught. Voldemort…Voldemort came alone to my house and killed both of my parents before turning his wand on me. He cast the Killing Curse at my one and three month old body. It hit…but I didn't die. No, I wouldn't join my parents that night. Instead, the curse, by some coincidental force of nature, rebound and hit Voldemort, banishing his Soul to wander and his body to ash. Because of Albus' actions, because of Severus and Peters' betrayals, because of some stupid self-fulfilling prophecy and a paranoid Dark Lord, I became an orphan before I was two years old."_

_One lone tear made its way down Amar's face as he took on a faraway look. No one said anything for several minutes as he came around. He wiped the tear and looked at it as though it were a foreign object. _

"_Huh," he said, his tone dead, "I thought I couldn't cry about that anymore." Then, before everyone in the Cullen house, more tears joined the lone one as Amar cried for the first time in many, many years over the childhood he could have had and never did._

**Chapter 3:**

It was shocking to say the least, to see Amar cry. The nomads had certainly never seen him do so. Laurent stood and embraced his friend, his small coven member, even though he was not a vampire. Laurent picked him up bridal style and walked back over to his seat, sitting down with Amar in his lap.

The Cullens were quiet, wondering just how bad the story was going to get.

It was some time later that Amar finally quieted his sobs, the tears stemming. Esme handed him a paper towel to wipe them away. Amar vanished it when he was done.

"Sorry, I suppose it was high time for a good cry." Amar said. "Can we give the story a pause while they hunt?" he asked, pointing to the three nomads.

"Humans?" Carlisle asked. Amar shook his head as did the nomads. Amar gave a rueful smile.

"Not humans." Laurent said. "Amar is unique. We stumbled upon him years ago when we were hunting in the lower part of Canada."

"He was gardening of all things." James said. Amar smiled. He remembered this day fondly.

"Anyway," Laurent said. "He knew right away what we were and guessed pretty quickly what we were doing. He ran, we followed. Victoria caught him and we fed on him. Suffice to say, what Rosalie went through with three drops wasn't anything to the pain we went through."

"Hurt like hell." James said. Victoria nodded.

"We were unable to move for a little while. Amar could have easily killed us then, but he just levitated us back to his home and waited for us to come around." Victoria said.

"Then he gave us this stuff he'd made that tasted like dog shit put through a sweaty gym sock and spat out a garbage disposal." James said.

"It was a potion that I had made with my magic as the base. It made them immune to the death-like quality in my blood. What Rosalie got was enough to heal. What they got was almost enough to kill." Amar said.

"Then he introduced himself, explained a couple of things, and then told us that we could now have his blood without the pain. So he ran again, we hunted him." Laurent said.

"When we were done, he fell asleep and we carried him back to his house. When he woke, we asked him to join us and here we are." Victoria said.

"That was almost eight years ago." James said. "So no, we don't hunt humans anymore. We hunt Amar."

"It's all quite exhilarating." Amar said. "I just need a place to rest when they're done." He added.

"I don't know if I can condone this. But if it keeps the three of you away from the nearby humans then I suppose I'll have to be alright with it." Carlisle said.

"You can borrow the guest bedroom, Amar." Esme said kindly. Amar nodded and slipped from Laurent's lap. He stretched, then the quartet went to the door.

"Amar," Alice called out. He turned. "The Quileute's have their land marked. I don't know how they will react to you, but they will kill you three." She said to the nomads. Amar nodded seriously.

"We'll head north then. Way away from the border." Amar said. He looked at the sky. "We'll be back in about an hour and a half." He told them then they headed out the door. The Cullens looked out the back window as Amar raced into the forest. About a minute later three indistinct blurs followed after.

The Cullens returned to their seats. It was quiet for a moment before Jasper spoke.

"I'm quite surprised that Amar lets them do that. The venom has to hurt like hell."

"It doesn't affect him." Alice spoke. "Not much of anything affects him that I've seen."

"How much have you seen?" Esme asked.

"Not much. His future is blurry and sometimes completely non-existent. If his story is anything to go by than I'm sure there is a reason. I don't know anything past the hour and a half that Amar said they'd be gone. It's all very fuzzy after that. I can't make anything out."

"Maybe it's because he makes his own future." Emmett said. The Cullens looked at him. He shrugged. "Just think about it, Alice normally knows all future possibilities, not set in stone ones. Amar shows up, and now she can't see any further that what he said was going to happen. Sounds to me like he makes his own future. Just a thought."

It was quiet for a moment.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Emmett, that is the most in-depth thought you've ever had." Edward said. Emmett looked affronted and the Cullens all laughed.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Amar was running from James. He was always the first of the three to catch him and it wasn't long after that the other two caught up.

He dodged trees and boulders and headed towards the base of the mountain.

He had been running for near an hour and was beginning to hear branches breaking behind him. He put on extra speed, but it was futile. Not five minutes later, he was tackled from behind. He froze and James said easily,

"I've caught you once again."

Amar chuckled. "So you did. How far are the others?" James sniffed the air.

"Close. Can I claim my prize now?" James asked. "You stopped me earlier and I've always been able to track you easily."

"It's because I let you, James." Amar replied. More branches cracked and Laurent and Victoria came through the trees into the small clearing, coming up to the other two. James stood, pulling Amar up with him. Amar took off his shirt and dropped it on the ground. James grabbed his right arm and held it out to him. Victoria took his left arm and held it out. Laurent embraced him from behind. Amar relaxed and barely tensed when the three bit down on his arms and throat. Nothing was heard for a few moments as the three fed on Amar.

In their chase, the quartet was unaware how close they came to the Quileute border. There were four wolves watching the feeding, waiting for the right time to attack.

Amar noticed them first.

"Laurent, James, Victoria, we have company." He whispered. The three detached from him gently and Laurent picked him up before he swayed. They surveyed the clearing's border. The four wolves came out, sticking close to the western edge.

"We know your shifters." Laurent said. "We did not cross onto your land."

The wolves paused. The largest one took a step forward and changed back. None of the nomads were affected by his nudity.

"You hunt humans, vampire. Land matters not to you." The teen said. Amar spoke up.

"They don't hunt humans, they hunt me."

The teen looked at him. "Are you not human?"

"Nope. I'm a whole different ball game." He replied. He yawned. Laurent shifted him so that his head rested in the crook of his neck.

"If there are no other problems, then we are expected back at the Cullens. We only left to hunt." Laurent said. The teen looked at the vampire trio sharply. He turned back to the other three. They shifted back, all three teens nude as well. The leader turned back to them.

"I am called Sam. With me are Paul, Jared and Embry. If what you say is true than we will follow you back." Sam said.

"Nude?" Amar asked. "I don't care, but it's common courtesy not to walk naked into someone's house."

Sam looked sheepish. "We lose all of our clothing when we shift. It is unavoidable."

Laurent looked down at Amar. "Do you still have enough energy to fix it?" Amar shrugged sleepily.

He waved his hand lazily and the four shifters jumped when clothes appeared on their bodies. They didn't have time to inspect them however as the three vampires and Amar turned to walk away. The Quileutes made to follow. Soft snores came from Amar as he slipped into a deep slumber. Sam spoke to Laurent.

"Is he going to turn?"

"No, vampire venom does not affect him. He is simply sleeping to replenish his blood."

"You hunt him often?"

"We have traveled together with him for nearly eight years. During that time we have not fed on another human."

"You started when he was eight?" Sam asked incredulously. James chuckled.

"Amar is far older than he looks. Before we came here to hunt, Amar was telling the Cullens and us his life story. We only found out today that he is 1,012 years old. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you stuck around to listen. Just don't ask too many questions or cause a ruckus with the Cullens." James said. Sam shook his head.

"I'm sure it is a most interesting story, but we are only out to patrol and remark the borders. Perhaps some other time." Sam said.

"A neutral place, then." Victoria said. They saw the Cullen house coming up. Outside were the Cullens, all staring into the forest. The group of seven and a sleeping Amar came through the edge.

"This is where we leave you. Cullens." Sam dipped his head. He turned back to the nomads. "A neutral place would be best. I sense though that we most likely won't be seeing each other soon. We must return." The shifters made to return to the forest, when Amar's sleepy voice called out.

"Sam, the clothes will stay with you when you shift, but only those. Any others will rip. It will probably be a few years. Nice meeting you." Then he snuggled back into Laurent and fell back asleep. Sam blinked at the cute image then with another nod to the vampires shifted back, the clothes indeed staying, and bounded into the forest, back to their land.

"They just left?" Edward asked, confused.

"Yep. I think it was Amar's doing that they were so calm though." Laurent spoke. The Cullen's eyes fell on the sleeping teen and as one they shook their heads.

"Do the bites need to be bandaged?" Carlisle asked. James shook his head.

"No, they'll heal in an hour or two. He just needs to sleep now." He said. Esme led the group into the house and Laurent to the guest room where he laid Amar down, who instantly curled into a tight ball. They left quietly, joining up with the others back downstairs.

"He'll sleep for about eight hours." Laurent said. The Cullens nodded.

"We can simply make small talk till then." Carlisle said. The nomads agreed and for the next few hours, Amar did little more than sleep. The Cullens and nomads spent the time getting to know the other.

It was evident to all of the supernaturals in Forks that Amar was changing things.

They just wondered how much.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**AN: There you have it. Now you know a bit of how Amar ended up with the nomads. I figured that I had to find a way to make the nomads be able to hunt, so I simply made them hunt Amar. Everything will be explained more in-depth in later chapters. I'm going to try to make this one a bi-monthly update. It all depends on school. I'm going to be posting others on here as quickly as I can find the time to type them up. I honestly have one that is 237 written pages long. . . . That's a lot to type….**

**Please review (or leave nice comments of encouragement or CONTRUCTIVE criticism)!**

**See you next time! THX O.- lifesbrokenmarionette**


	4. Repeating History

**AN: An update most asked for. So here you have it. More to come.**

**BY THE WAY!: FANFICTION IS AN EXPRESSION OF THE AUTHORS MIND AND IMAGINATION. ACCORDING TO THE REVIEWS THAT I HAVE RECEIVED, THIS STORY IS UNIQUE. NOT CHEEZY GUEST JAN. It seems to me to be obvious that you do not appreciate the little things…. -_- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! ENJOY!**

**ATTENTION:: PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY**** "MAGIC'S BEGINNINGS: HOW MAGIC CAME TO BE**** AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

_Previously:_

"_Do the bites need to be bandaged?" Carlisle asked. James shook his head. _

"_No, they'll heal in an hour or two. He just needs to sleep now." He said. Esme led the group into the house and Laurent to the guest room where he laid Amar down, who instantly curled into a tight ball. They left quietly, joining up with the others back downstairs._

"_He'll sleep for about eight hours." Laurent said. The Cullens nodded. _

"_We can simply make small talk till then." Carlisle said. The nomads agreed and for the next few hours, Amar did little more than sleep. The Cullens and nomads spent the time getting to know the other. _

_It was evident to all of the supernaturals in Forks that Amar was changing things._

_They just wondered how much. _

**Chapter 4:**

When Amar awoke, he prided himself on recognizing where he was. It was not long after he calmed down that the door cracked open. James stuck his head in.

"You do remember where we are at right? I heard your heart speed up and slow down." He said.

Amar nodded his head sleepily and sat up, giving a jaw-popping yawn. "I'm good. How long was I out?"

"About six and a half hours. I think it was because we were interrupted. The Cullens wanted to know if you would mind if Bella could listen to the story. I told them it was up to you." James shrugged.

"I'll come down and explain." Amar said as he followed James down the stairs.

Amar nodded to the Cullens and gave another jaw-popping yawn. He and James joined Laurent and Victoria on the chairs from earlier.

"I do not think that it would be a good idea for Bella to listen in on my story. I'll give you two reasons. Please remember that I have _no_ reason to lie to you." Amar said, seeing Edward about to protest. "The first reason is that though my story takes place over 1,000 years ago, witches and wizards still do exist. They've isolated themselves, but they still do exist. I've not kept up with their world very well, as I prefer to leave well enough alone, but, about three hundred years ago, the governing body made a Statute of Secrecy. In this Statute, it states that the magical world is to remain separate and unknown to the muggles, regular people or whatever. You can tell, it doesn't stop that, but an alarm will go off that you've willingly and knowingly broke the Statute and you will be sent to prison and the person you told will have their memories wiped. I've managed to stay off the radar of the magic-users, and I intend to stay as far off of it as possible. Though they cannot control me, with enough of them trying, I could be captured and locked up. I would then have to stay wherever they took me in order not to give away any of my abilities. You see why telling Bella would get me in trouble?" Amar asked. "The second reason is a bit personal. Edward, similar to the ability you have to read minds, I have the ability to view memories, wants, desires, dreams, etc. From what I understand, you cannot read Bella's mind?"

"No, it is blocked to me." Edward replied, still looking put out.

"Though you cannot read hers, I can. For some reason, I'm getting the vibe that everyone in your family save for you see Bella as a fragile human. You do not. You only see that you have become stronger with being around her and not tearing her apart." Amar paused, raising a brow at Edwards's growl. "It's not a threat, it's a fact. Bella is a fragile human. Accept it. Only you and your family have the power to change it. Anyway, Bella is a human with human emotions and a human mouth. What's to say that I tell her this story and, even though I could wrangle a promise out of her to keep quiet, who's to say that she keeps it? She could tell a friend, that friend could be a witch or wizard on the lie-low. What am I going to do when the whole world knows that I can't die? Do you know how greedy people are for the secret to immortality? Though I said that there would never be another me, that does not mean that they won't try with everything that they have. Humans do not want to die, to accept that Death is the only guaranteed thing in their life. As such, they will do _anything_ to find a way to cheat Death, even splitting their soul into pieces. Nevertheless, Death will always triumph in the end. He did with me as well, only, he sent me back." Amar said. "In short, I do not feel at all comfortable with Bella being here."

Carlisle sent Edward a look to keep quiet. "It is his story, son. His choice. Respect it. I don't want you going off and telling Bella either. This stays here. Understood?"

Edward sighed. "Understood." Amar nodded that that issue had been taken care of.

"Um…I hate to ask….but do you mind if I went to get something to eat? I'm always hungry after they hunt." Amar said sheepishly. Esme smiled and went into the kitchen, coming back out with a covered platter of sandwiches and a pitcher of orange juice, setting them onto the table. Amar's eyes widened at the amount. "I said I was hungry, not starving to death. Thanks Esme." Amar spoke, eating four sandwiches in record timing, recovering the rest. He conjured a glass, pouring two glasses of orange juice before sitting back, vanishing the crumbs.

"I know that I can cook well, but nothing beats a perfect eye." He said, his face content. The vampires chuckled.

Amar smiled. "So, are you guys ready to hear more?" he asked. The Cullens all found seats and the nomads moved their chairs to be sitting nearer to Amar. Amar took a deep breath.

"Where was I? Oh, I had just ended the night I became an orphan…Hmm….well, I suppose I could start from there." He mused then, with another deep, soul-cleansing breath, he began his tale once more.

"That same night that my parents were killed, my godfather, Sirius Black, came to the house, hoping to find everyone alive. Instead, he only found my parents' bodies and me. He decided that he would get revenge on Peter, leaving me with Hagrid, a half-giant/half-man, on Dumbledore's orders. He went and confronted Peter, attempting to fight him. However, as cornered rats are wont to do, he managed to scream that it was Sirius who betrayed his friends and then cut off his finger, blew up a street, killing thirteen muggles. He then turned into his animal form, called an animagus, before disappearing into the night. Ironically, his animal form was a small rat." Amar spoke sarcastically.

Amar sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Remember how I said that Dumbledore wanted the prophecy twisted to his own ends? Well, placing me with muggles to be raised was one step. The family were called the Dursleys and hey lived in a part of the area that viewed witches and wizards as demons. The mother of the family was my mother's sister. They had a son who could eat you out of house and home. The husband wasn't much better. It was on the same night that my parents were killed that Albus ordered Hagrid to bring me there. Hagrid did and Albus met him there, leaving me on the doorstep in little more than a Moses Basket and a thin blanket. I think that he was half hoping that I would freeze to death. The first thing that happened that morning was my Aunt screaming in fright and anger, pulling me into the house and calling her husband. They read the letter that Albus left with me, stating that my mother was dead and that they _had_ to take me in and _raise me to the best of their ability_. They fumed but didn't want Albus to come around, so decided to accept." Amar paused.

"So you were well taken care of then? You grew up with family, right?" Esme asked.

Amar chuckled darkly. "Family is a term defined by the ability to love and protect. The Dursleys were relatives and nothing more. Their first act as caregivers was to shove me in a closet and leave me there for three days, no food, no changing, and no water. It was when I had finally had enough and cried that they pulled me out of the closet, gave me my cousin's scraps from his bottle, of which were very little, and cleaned my nappy enough for me to wear it for another week with no changing."

Amar stood and went to the window as he had before. "I keep having to come to the window and look out at the forest to remind myself that I'm not back in that time, that things have changed. Then I'm grossly reminded that children are still abused in this world every day." He sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit before he returned to his chair.

"Anyway, things continued on in this manner for years. I would get little food and limited movement. All of this resulted in severe malnourishment and weakened body and immune system. It's the reason that I'm so short now." Amar added.

"Did no one notice the abuse? Did no one say anything?" Carlisle asked, knowing the looks of children like that.

"You forget that I was in an area that witchcraft was viewed as demon-craft. The Dursley family always wanted to appear as normal as possible in their town, regardless of my Aunt's side of the family. They tried multiple times to beat the magic out of me. Not that it would work. They started the chores when I was able to walk without stumbling. Cleaning, cooking, delivering packages, working at the temple with the priest were just a few of the things that I did. No one in the town would do anything for me because they all believed what the Dursley family said. I was a problem child and needed to learn discipline. However, things came to a screeching halt in the Dursley house when the invitation to my school arrived. My uncle was very angry. He tried getting rid of them. They just kept coming no matter what he did. He made us leave for a 'vacation' to some remote home in the middle of the gulf just to hide from them. It didn't work. They sent Hagrid who, after a short fight with my relatives, told me what I was, who I was and took me to get school supplies. I was eleven." Amar spoke.

"So, because of what they did, you went to school completely ignorant?" Jasper asked.

"Worse. I went to school ignorant _and_ gullible. To a fault. Anyone who showed me love and affection was placed high in my books. Guess who did?" Amar asked sarcastically.

"Dumbledore?" Emmett asked.

"Exactly. All I ever heard from anyone was that Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of all time. He deserved fawning. He deserved respect. He got all of that too, and more. Therefore, ignorant and gullible as I was, I listened to, obeyed, and followed Dumbledore all throughout my school career. Even to my Death. Literally." Amar said. He stopped, poured himself some juice and drank it while the vampires digested what he had said. When he was done, he sat back and pondered what to say next.

"I don't want to bore you with specific details of my younger life, so I'll highlight the important parts of my career. My first year, Dumbledore wanted to see how loyal I was to the Light. He placed the Sorcerer's Stone in the school to attract the shade of Voldemort. He fell for it and possessed one of my teachers, Quirrinus Quirell. I received a Cloak that had been in my family since its creation that Christmas, and sought to use it to find out what had been going on in the school. I found a mirror that showed not your reflection but your heart's desire. Do you know what I saw?" Amar paused. "I saw my parents of whom I had no recollection of, and family I had never met. We were happy, alive and generally just being a family. I kept coming back to see the mirror, until Dumbledore appeared and told me of the mirror's true intentions. He said, 'A man who is happy with everything that he has and desires nothing would see only his reflection. Others have wasted away before it, staring at something they knew they could never have, but wanted deeply.' He then told me never to look for it and sent me on my way. Of course, being the way I was, I listened and did as bid. Later on that year, two people and I who I thought were my friends, Hermione and Ronald, went to protect the stone from who we thought was after it. We thought that Snape, another of our teachers, was after it. We completed tasks to get to it, ones made so that a first year could pass, and I confronted Quirell at the last one alone. We had a chat, he tried to get me to give him the stone, which by the way was locked in the same mirror so that you had to want the stone but not to use it, and he revealed that he was Voldemort's host. We fought and I killed him with my mother's protection. I passed out and woke up in the Healing Wing. You'd call it a Hospital Wing now, I believe. Dumbledore was there and told me that Quirell had indeed died and that the stone was destroyed. He fed me a bullshit story of how he couldn't possibly answer any of my questions like, 'Why was Voldemort after me?' for starters. Instead he told me he would tell me when it was time." Amar trailed off, highly annoyed at the long-dead old man.

"The funniest part of the story is that the Stone wasn't destroyed. Dumbledore kept it, trying to learn its secrets." Amar laughed humorlessly.

"What did the Stone do?" Rosalie asked.

"The stone emitted an Elixir that made the drinker immortal so long as they had a constant supply. It also turned lead into gold." Amar said.

"So the legend of the Philosopher's Stone is true?" Carlisle asked.

"Was true. But I'll get there." Amar said. "Anyway, to finish out the year, I was rewarded for killing my teacher, under the precedent of saving the school, and then sent home to the Dursleys without any protection. You see, until we finished school, we weren't allowed to perform magic outside of it. A good thought, but in reality, it left me with no way to defend myself, not that I knew many. I only found out after I died that I had been taught next to nothing so that, even though it was written that I would defeat Voldemort, I would not survive the confrontation." Amar explained. "So, anyway, that summer was hell. I did even more things and the townspeople thought that I had been sent to a behavior correcting school. Things continued through the summer until I was confronted by a creature known as a House Elf, a servant to a magical family, who told me that I could not go to Hogwarts that year. His name was Dobby and he was the only true friend that I had. He died for me in my seventh year." Amar paused in remembrance of the little creature. "He couldn't keep me out, that would go against Dumbledore's plans, but managed to be a thorn in my side that entire year."

Amar smiled softly, remembering all of the things that Dobby had done to try to protect him. He teared up again at how the little elf had died, in his arms of all places, after protecting his wizard. Amar was silent as he contemplated how to continue.

"While I was in Hogwarts—"Amar started but broke off, staring into the center of the room. He stood quickly, moving the vampires with his magic to stand behind him.

"Amar what-?" Carlisle started.

"Shh!" Amar spoke, still staring intently at the center of the room. "Something is arriving in the center of the room. Keep quiet." He ordered. The vampires tensed. Then, just as predicted, in a brilliant flash of colors, several people appeared in the center of the room. The people were quiet as the intruders spoke.

"I was certain I said the spell right." A young frizzy haired teen said.

"It's alright 'Moine. I'm sure it was just a mispronunciation." A tall red-haired male spoke.

"No one's even here. We'll just pop back out." An older greying male with amber eyes said.

"I was sure it was locked on." An old blue-eyed male said.

Standing next to the old male, a hook-nosed sour-faced man in a black cloak noticed the vampires and Amar.

"Albus, Granger was spot on. Look." He said. The old man, Albus, turned to where the man was pointing.

"Ah! Harry, my boy, so this is where you've gone off to." Albus said, looking at Amar.

Amar's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me, but I'm not Harry." He spoke clearly.

The old man's eyes sparkled. "Ah, but you must be. We used the oldest Ministry records we could find to lock onto your magical signature. Now, we need you to come peacefully—"

"Hell no, old man. I don't know who you think that you are, but your Ministry holds no power over me." Amar said. James, Laurent and Victoria moved to stand behind him closely.

The old man's eyes dimmed. "A new law has just been passed that all magical creatures must register with the Ministry for safety reasons."

"You're a fool old geezer. Where do you think you are?" Amar spoke.

"Why, we're in Britain of course!" Albus smiled.

Amar snickered. "Idiotic demented old codger. You're in America. Let me ask you something. Do you have permission to be in the states?"

Albus' eyes widened. This wasn't going to end well.

"No matter, you were born in England, you must register in England." Albus said, taking a step towards Amar. Amar tensed and threw up a large shield, blocking the old man's path.

"I will not come to England with you. Your Ministry cannot control me. I do not reside there. The ICW states that if such a law is passed that it only affects those within that Ministry's governable area. I've already done all of the paperwork to be an American Citizen. It's not my fault you didn't do your homework. I haven't been Harry in a very long, long time." Amar spoke calmly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Albus, the boy is as stubborn as his father and obviously delusional. Just grab him and let's go." The dour man spoke. The vampires hissed and crowded around Amar.

"I'll ask you to leave our home only once." Carlisle said.

"Ah, and you would be?" Albus asked, fishing for information.

"Make something up, Carlisle; he's trying to get information to destroy you." Edward said, too quiet for the non-vampires (sans Amar) to hear.

"I am Marius Caiduin, the leader of this family. I suggest you leave." Carlisle spoke.

"Ah, but we cannot until Harry comes with. You see, he holds something that we need very badly. He stole it, right from our school, and then ran away from his only relatives. They miss him very deeply and don't understand why he left." Albus said, faking weariness.

"Tis a shame we don't believe you." Carlisle said.

"What is it that I have that you so desperately need, old fart?" Amar asked. Albus smiled.

"Why, you have the Hallows of course. You stole the wand from my line and the stone from a friend of mine. The Cloak was supposed to go to us; your parents willed it so." Albus said. Amar raised a brow. Then, he chuckled. It soon turned into full-blown laughs.

"You—you actually want—want me to believe—that you found a record—of me in the British Ministry—." he broke off, trying to catch his breath. After a moment he spoke. "My name is Amar. I went by Harry Potter at one time, yes. However, that was many, many years ago. If someone else is named Harry Potter, I'm sorry, but I'm not him. I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, or why the hell you think I care, but Marius asked you to leave. So, be gone, and so help me, I'm reporting you to the American Aurors."

Amar's eyes hardened and his face set into a scowl. "I don't know how you managed to lock onto anything of mine, considering I always erase my signature, but as soon as you disappear, either by choice or by force, it will no longer be valid. In fact," Amar said, pausing. He closed his eyes, letting his power out into the room. His magic centered on something in Albus' pocket. As soon as he identified it, his eyes flew open and he summoned it. In a voice filled with forced calm he spoke, not taking his eyes off the object.

"This isn't a record." He said. "This is the journal of the first Albus Dumbledore. This is the journal of what was done to me. How did you get this?" Amar trailed off into a strained whisper.

"Give that back, that's private Family Secrets." Albus scowled, the façade gone.

Amar's hand clenched around the journal, staring at the runic script on the cover.

"Albus, what is in that journal that is so dastardly?" the dour man asked.

"Oh nothing, Severus, it's just—." Albus was interrupted by Amar's furious voice.

"Nothing? Nothing?! How dare you say it's fucking nothing?!" Amar shouted. "This damn journal was written about my fucking life you goat-fucker! In this damn book, the first Albus Dumbledore wrote about his damn plans for my whole fucking life! It's because of him that I'm like this!" Amar cried. Things in the house began to shake. "It's because of him I lost my family! It's because of him that I lost my world! It's because of Albus Bloody Dumbledore that I lost my thrice-damned LIFE! I died for that bastard! And because of that damn fool's manipulations, I CAN'T MOTHER-FUCKING STAY DEAD!"

Glasses broke and the windows shattered outwards. The vampires stood still as Amar let out a thousand years of frustrations. "I hate you! I hate the Dumbledores! I hate the British Wizarding world! I left because of their idiocy! I've wandered the Earth for a purpose because of you!"

Tears were streaming down Amar's face now, joined by small rivulets of blood. In a soft voice, lined with pain, Amar looked at the wizards. "I've watched from the sidelines as the witches and wizards of this world have only gotten worse, not progressed. I've watched as parents' taught their children hate. I've watched Dark Lords rise and fall. I've watched the heroes you've placed on pedestals and then killed because of their power. You know something ironic, Albus Dumbledore? The Dumbledore Family as a means to more power created the Order of the Phoenix. The oaths you make them take leeches their magic to you. The Dumbledore's are a weak bloodline. Always have been, always will be."

The glass stopped flying, the objects stopped shaking. The shield stayed strong however, casting a divide in the room. Amar cast a fire spell, burning the journal in its entirety. Albus' face was furious, his hair wild as the book crumbled to dust. Severus was looking at Albus in disgust, as was the graying man. The other two looked unsure, but wary as well.

Amar shook his head ruefully. "It's not even worth it. I've dealt with the Dumbledore line since I was born. It seems like you've orchestrated a repeat in history, old man. Only, now it's failed you. I wouldn't be surprised if you're killed soon."

Amar looked at Severus. "If you're anything like the old version of you, you're cautious as hell. All it takes is knowledge and a lack of loyalty for the oath to be safely broken. I'm sure you have both. Let everyone else attached to this madman know. I want it known to who matters that I don't want to see another wizard unless I actively seek you out. Is that understood?"

Severus nodded, raising his wand. The vampires tensed, but Severus merely fired off several stunners, a body-bind, and a dark magic-dampening curse, all of them hitting the fuming Dumbledore, dropping him like a rock.

"He dragged us here because he said that he would need help in a retrieval of Harry Potter because he believed him kidnapped. Do you know of any descendants named that since you admitted you used to be a Potter?" Severus asked.

Amar let out his power, stretching it far across the globe. He opened his eyes and looked at Severus. "The Harry Potter that you seek, my descendant, is in Russia. His health is perfectly fine, as is his magic. He must know what he's doing because he answered my call."

"Call?" ''Moine' asked, curious.

"I sent out a call of blood. It's Old Magic from a thousand years ago, but it works in locating relatives that are far away. It can only be performed by the oldest of the line though. Anyway, as I said, he answered my call. I received a reading of his health and his location." Amar explained. "I don't know why Albus insists on a repeat of history, but I sincerely hope that he dies soon. Does he have any relatives?"

"Only Aberforth. He's the older brother. No other is alive." Severus spoke.

Amar hmmed. "Good then, maybe the reign of the Dumbledores is nearly over." He sighed. "No matter." He spoke and cast a super powered stunner at the stirring Albus. "That will hold him until he is seen by a mediwitch. Please leave now. You lot have caused enough damage for the day."

The wizards nodded and Severus grabbed Albus. He pulled a piece of rope out of his pocket. With the spoken word of 'Portus', the wizards were once again gone from the room, leaving behind destruction and chaos in their wake. No one spoke as Amar let the shield down. With several waves of his hands, the room and windows of the house were repaired. The chairs were righted and everyone regained their seats.

"Forgive me, please, for my lapse in control. That journal was the last of the recordings of my existence. Now that it's gone, no one will be able to find me unless I wish it." He explained.

"How come their names were the same as the ones from your story?" Edward asked. Amar sighed.

"In that journal, and the others I have destroyed, are the names and positions of the people that Albus Dumbledore from my time used and manipulated. My only guess is that he has had this planned for many years. He asked me for the Hallows of Death. The fool doesn't realize that the Hallows are just as much a part of me as I am the Hallows. It's possible that they are reincarnations, or historical coincidences, but it doesn't matter to me. What matters is now I'm on their radar. The very thing I sought to avoid." Amar growled, hands fisting. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Let's just get on with the story. Maybe then it will make better sense." Amar suggested. Everyone nodded and, praying for no further interruptions, Amar began his story once more.

**END CHAPTER 4**

**AN: So…this thing got a little on the crazy side. Just go with it as best you can. As I said, I threw this curveball in here to see if I couldn't give longevity to the story beyond just saying his past. If you don't like it, simply say so in the reviews and I'll remove it back up to the point of Dobby's death.**

**Please, let me know! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thx, lifesbrokenmarionette.**

**P.S. Updates have been slow because I was grounded from the computer…lame.**


End file.
